pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise of Hamilton's Republic
One day when Hamilton was 12 and was designing a new plan, Henry, Hamilton's brother said, 'Hamilton! Dad says that you shall come into his room!' Then, Hamilton was thinking, 'Hmm... Dad calling me??? He would've got something differen from before, eh?' So, Hamilton went to his dad's room. At the same time, Isabella was coming to Hamilton's house. She asked, 'Howard, where is he gone?' Howard said, 'Ah, Hamilton? He's at Dad's room. You'd better not distract him...' However, at Dad's room, Hamilton said, 'Dad, why did you call me to your room?' Dad said, 'Hamilton, you should go to Brussell tomorrow.' Then, Hamilton said, 'Well, I'd like to go, but why?' Then, Dad answered, 'Actually, you see, there's one of the final treaties among EU nations about unifying the members into 'Republic of Western Europe. So, I want you to get into the Teen Commonwealth as an embassador, both from the Hague family, Switerland, Netherlands and France.' Then, Hamilton said, 'What? Switerland, France and Netherland? Cool! Wait a second, does this mean that if I do good on this, the possiblility of becoming the Superior Executive Minister is going up?' Then, Dad nodded. Then, Hamilton said, 'Thank you so much, Dad!' Then, Hamilton went down the stairs happily(Ah, bonus! Switerland and Norway has also joined the EU). When Hamilton came down and came to the backyard, Isabella said, 'Hi, Hamilton Hague! Whatchu' doin'?' Hamilton said, 'I just came back with a breaking news! I'm going to Brussel tommorow, because of the final treaties. Howard, I think you would go to the German Automotive United(GAU) Headquarters in Germany tommorow.' Then, Howard got a phone call, so he went under the tree and got it. While Howard was talking, Phineas and Ferb came to Hamilton's backyard. They said, 'Hamilton! Where are you going?' Then, Hamilton said, 'Um... I'm going to Brussel tomorrow. I'll be back in a week.' Then, Howard came and said, 'Hamilton, mine's just lasting for a day. I'll catch you up in France.' Then, Candace came to Hamilton's. Just the time, Heather and Henry also came down. Henry said, 'Wo, Wo, Wo... Hamilton, what are you doin'?' Then, Candace said, 'Heather!' Then, Heather said, 'Candace!' Candace and Heather were one of the best friends like Stacy, but they were great enemies against Jeremy. Then, Hamilton said, 'Well, I'd better practice my swordfight techniques in the court.' Then, Hamilton fastly went practicing with Henry. The next day, Hamilton and Dad started their trip to Brussel. After they arrived, Dad went to the real headquarter, and Hamilton went to the 2nd building. However, Phineas and Ferb were seeing Candace and Heather coming on fight approach. Heather said, 'Candace... You could beat robotic monsters, but you're no match with my superior spear techniques from Hamilton and Henry! Hahaha...' Then Candace shouted, 'Ha! You? You'll beat me? Never! Spears are no match with my iron stick!' Then, when they started to fight, a big stadium appeared, full of obstacles and traps, spinning with sharp claws. The fight begun. However, in Europe, Hamilton was now going through France. Then, Howard also caught him up. Faster than Hamilton. So, he arrived in Paris about 6 minutes earlier than Hamilton. When they met, Hamilton said, 'Hey, bro. Did some work for the companies, didn't ya?' Then, Howard said with a French accent, 'Of cource'! I did a lot...' Back to America. Henry was practicing the techniques of his sword of fire(The Hague Family each had one sword for themselves-Hamiton's was Thor's, Howard's was Poseidon's, and Heather was the Sword of Aegis). Just across the street, Candace was having a big match with Heather. When Heather tried to stab her with her spear, then Candace defended. When Candace tried to attack, Heather defended. In Paris, Hamilton completed his final treaties with the other nations. They completed the final treaty of the republic creation. They have agreed that the capital would be Geneva, since it is the center of the republic, and the languages would be a bit different in regions, but all speak at least English, German, French and Spanish(or Italian, Skandinavian for side choices). Then, they all declared that the first Superior Executive Minister(SEM) of the Republic would be Hamilton's uncle, Albert Hague. The SEM could run for 8 years at a time. The SEM could run next time, if the people follows him. The government changes in 7 years. All ministers in the ministry(example: Ministry of Science and Technology) would be changed within 7 years or earlier. A week past that way. Candace and Heather was almost exhausted(They fought all the days), because the match didn't end even in that time. Then, Hamilton was coming back from Switerland. When he arrived, Phineas said, 'Oh, you're here, Hamilton!' Then, the match ended. Both were exhausted. Then, Candace said, 'Just you wait until Mom sees this!' Then, Candace went to her mom, 'Mom! Mom!!! Phineas and Ferb built a stadium for a spearfight!' Then, Hamilton shot a missile at the stadium, so it dissapeared. When Mom came, she said, 'I see nothing, Candace!' Then, Candace said, 'B..Bu... But... But...' Then, Phineas asked, 'Hamilton! What did you do? Then, Hamilton said, 'Just went to Europe...' But, Hamilton was thinking, 'Hahahahahaha! The rise of my republic! I would be greater!' Category:Fanon Works